


Rhetorical

by tayeah



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Rei being Rei, but he'll learn, he's not a very romantic person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayeah/pseuds/tayeah
Summary: "Nagisa is right, of course he is. But Rei still has a lot to learn about letting go and living life instead of seeking perfection; enjoying sensations instead of beauty."





	

**Author's Note:**

> FLUUUUFFFFFF??? I don't usually do fluff but tbh I need a little break from all the smut I write these days. So I spontaneously wrote my first little NagiRei piece (I've only done MakoHaru and RinTori until now - the holy trinity is complete!). God these two are sweet.

Rei learns that perhaps he should not take every question literally, and that not everything needs to be explained with logic.

The situation he learns that in is when Nagisa is under him on the couch, squirming and eagerly responding to each kiss Rei plants on his lips. Nagisa is fairly easy to excite, but it doesn’t make his little gasps a single bit less meaningful.

”Why do you feel so good on me”, Nagisa purrs, and before Rei even considers the possible rhetorical nature of the question, he’s in the middle of an factual monologue on the reproductive instincts of human beings. Which, as he finds out, is not something Nagisa expected as an answer.

The blonde boy breaks down in laughter and slaps his own forehead.

He can’t, in fact, stop laughing. 

”What?” Rei asks impatiently. It really bothers him that there is laughter where there should be more gasps and squirming, but he can’t do anything about it until Nagisa explains what he finds so funny.

”Oh my god, Rei-chan, that’s like the opposite of dirty talk”, Nagisa finally manages to say through his laughter. ”Way to kill a boner.”

Rei pulls out from Nagisa’s arms and sits up, cheeks burning. ”Well, my apologies”, he says without meaning it the slightest. He’s offended; he may have said something a bit weird, yes, but that doesn’t mean Nagisa has any right to just lie there limp and keep laughing.

Finally Nagisa stops chuckling, but his smile remains. He reaches out a hand and says softly: ”Come back here, Rei-chan.”

Rei doesn’t. He keeps sitting upright, frowning at Nagisa. ”I thought I killed your boner”, he says all but sulkily. His own arousal is long gone.

Nagisa’s smile doesn’t waver. ”Let’s cuddle.” His eyes are too bright for Rei to resist, his hair looks too touchable, wild curls spreading on the arm of the couch. Rei pouts but leans in, lies down between the back of the couch and his lover. The couch is not that wide and they have trouble fitting side by side, but the problem is solved by Rei wrapping his arm around Nagisa to keep him from falling.

Worrying about falling is not the first thing in Nagisa’s mind; he drops a kiss on Rei’s mouth, all tight lips and cuteness and none of the passion from a moment ago. He drops another on Rei’s chin and then another on his cheek, and instead of lifting his lips to move them to the next place, he drags them along the skin of Rei’s face, back to his lips.

”I love Rei-chan”, Nagisa murmurs, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.  
Rei sighs. ”Now you’re just trying to sweet-talk me into better mood.”  
”I love Rei-chan’s weird little lectures”, Nagisa continues as if nothing interrupted him.  
”Are you trying to piss me off on purpose?”  
”I love Rei-chan’s pouty face.” The soft kisses travel around again. ”I love Rei-chan’s face with any expression.”

Rei can’t say anything to that.

Nagisa’s hand goes to Rei’s back, flat against the space between his shoulder blades. Their chests press flush against each other. Rei wonders if it is Nagisa’s heartbeat that he feels, firm and a little accelerated, or if it is his own.

”I love the way Rei-chan’s body gets restless when I touch here”, Nagisa says, a familiar glint in his eyes, as his hand drags down and stops at the small of Rei’s back. He’s right. It triggers his imagination. He likes this part; he likes basking in the very intriguing possibility of Nagisa’s hands going lower, claiming the area with touches Rei always tends to find a bit improper but exciting all the same.

But the hand doesn’t move, it stays and sends warm shivers into Rei’s whole body.

Their chests are pressing against each other but Nagisa still manages to keep their hips separated, which is not typical to him; usually he’s already pushing at the first kiss, grinding without even realizing it. Now he’s keeping things sweet for a change.

”Was it really such a turn-off?” Rei blurts out.  
”Stop fretting over it”, Nagisa chuckles, ”it was funny.”  
”I don’t want to be funny when we’re doing something... like that.”  
”You’re thinking too much.” Nagisa pushes some hair out of Rei’s face. ”Sex shouldn’t be so serious.”

Nagisa is right, of course he is. But Rei still has a lot to learn about letting go and living life instead of seeking perfection; enjoying sensations instead of beauty.

”But what I said was true”, he says weakly. ”We, as people, seek physical intimacy because that’s how we’re wired.”  
Nagisa doesn’t flinch, doesn’t roll his eyes. He just holds Rei tighter. ”Can’t I just be wired to love the shit out of you?”

Rei wants to argue, but decides he should just interpret that as another rhetorical question and leaves it.

He falls silent for a long time. During that silence, Nagisa settles more comfortably into his arms, closing his eyes and giving him time to ponder on what they discussed. The way he views emotions is often rather cold and logical; to him, feelings are mostly reactions in brain and hormones affecting the body. But he doesn’t truly believe in that, not anymore, not after Nagisa appeared. Nagisa had the skill to make him forget about thinking every once in a while.

”I don’t mean to sound like our relationship doesn’t mean anything because it’s just instincts”, Rei says quietly, suddenly nervous. He feels a lot for Nagisa, but delivering it all is not his best area. ”I really don’t see it like that. I –”  
Nagisa’s calms him down by caressing his back. ”I know.”  
Rei swallows. ”Besides, I have zero feelings or instincts towards anyone else.”  
”I know.”  
”I never had. I thought I never would. But you seem to be able to break every rule.”

Nagisa meets his eyes. There’s a strange, soft expression on his face – sensitive and very not Nagisa.

Before Rei can think, he’s pressing their lips together again, slow and tentative. Before he can think, he’s mumbling into Nagisa’s mouth: ”I love you.” _Sappy_ , he thinks, despite having just heard Nagisa spill those same words over and over again with no hesitation.

Letting it slip isn’t a bad thing, though, as Nagisa’s smile after he hears those words is easily Rei’s favorite of all things beautiful in this world.

After a moment of gentle kissing, it is not that difficult to let the atmosphere become more something like the earlier one again; fuller, filled with heavier breaths and hands. Nagisa does the anticipated improper, yet pleasant claiming with his hands. The distance between hips gets discarded. The little gasps come back.

Nagisa climbs on top to hover over Rei’s body this time, and as Rei writhes underneath his lover’s hands, he can’t help but think that maybe the other boy is right. Maybe logic and explanations can really be tossed out of the picture when it’s the two of them, him and Nagisa. Maybe they really are just wired to love the shit out of each other.

Rei chooses to believe that.


End file.
